Scenarios: What If
by adcgordon
Summary: Along their road to furthering careers, our fave couple has an interesting development. Just another idea from the mind of a Zanessa fan who thought she saw a little more in some recent paparazzi pics. Remember, it's just fiction!
1. Our Baby?

**When V came back from Montreal and started her Bandslam premiere tour, I just thought I saw a little more of a beaming young actress than we had seen in other times. It was a thought that conjured up this story in my mind. Let me apologize now if you feel like I've left you hanging at the end. I want to save other thoughts for a future time when I think and hope I can put the ideas to a really, really good use in a seperate Z & V fanfic. :) **

**Thanks to everyone who is keeping in touch with me about Zanessa news, ideas, thoughts and just chatting in general. You are feeding my addiction and I LOVE it! Reviews, PM's and any notes are always welcome! KTZLF! -adc**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been a month since they'd seen each other. The shooting schedule hadn't been completely overwhelming, but between sailing lessons, scuba lessons and some bungee jumping fun Zac had stayed occupied. Vanessa was occupied too with her own movie happenings. And since the last time they had been together a couple of other things had come into focus.

So the week before the Teen Awards show Vanessa was filling her time with public appearances, movie promotions, appointments she had to make time for and paparazzi-filled events. Since leaving Zac early in July her whirlwind had her pooped.

That was one reason she was in a daze the Wednesday before her movie premiere. Another reason was that a second set of not-so-subtle teenage pictures of Vanessa had surfaced in the media. To the public she was holding her head high and wasn't about to show weakness this time around. The weak one was the jerk who leaked the self-taken photos.

But to her family and to Zac she was showing a different side of Vanessa. To those who knew her it was a vulnerable side. It was one they were familiar with and one that Zac could see in the publicity photos, and hear over the phone.

"Nessa you don't have to go to the movie premiere. You don't have to face the questions, not without me there." Zac ran his fingers through his own hair as he sat on the couch in their leased Vancouver condo. The fact that he wasn't with Vanessa, again, during this photo assault on her was eating away at him.

Vanessa laughed gently but nervously through the phone line. "Contrary to your beliefs, My Dear, I _do_ have to be at this premiere. If I don't show up the crap is just gonna get deeper. I'm not depressed this time Zac. I'm just pissed. Enough said. Next subject." She softly demanded.

"Uh-uh." Zac protested. "No new subject yet. You can tell me you're p.o.'d as much as you want to, but the pap pictures that I'm seeing of you tell me otherwise. You look different Ness. You don't look depressed, but you look different."

Zac had noticed it the minute paparazzi pictures of her had started surfacing that week on a couple of internet sites that they considered trustworthy. Something about his girlfriend was different. Was it the makeup, the choice of clothing? Or maybe it was just because she was back in the states and back home again?

They had talked every day since being apart. This week in particular he had avoided asking her how she was feeling or what exactly she was doing. Many of those answers he already knew…and could already see on his computer screen. Until the news about pictures came out he hadn't even thought about asking if she was 'ok'.

Vanessa stammered a little before answering. "I, I'm fine Zachary." A slight pause stilled the air across the phone line. "I wish you were here, but I'm fine." Her voice softened.

"You've got your lawyers on this, right? I talked to Greg and I talked to Brit. They're supposed to be sticking close to you until I can get there on Saturday." Zac needed to reassure her that he was trying to get to her as soon as possible.

"Thank you, yes Zac, my father barely let me out of his sight since I got home. He even went with me to the doctor's office which was a little embarrassing." She rolled her eyes. There were a few things in life that a 20-year-old woman didn't necessarily want to share with her father, no matter how close they were. A visit to the ob/gyn was one of those…but Greg had insisted.

Zac smiled. "Greg went with you?" Then the thought sunk in. "Wait, Ness, why'd you go to the doctor?"

Vanessa's eyes widened. She hadn't meant to mention the doctor visit to Zac on the phone. Now she felt the need to cover it up, which she knew was both impractical and impossible. "Routine checkup." She started pretty pointedly and then worked to smooth out the edge in her voice. "I believe Dad's words were something like…" she put on her best Greg Hudgens impersonation voice, "'It's me or your publicist. _Zac_ wants one of us with you at all times till he gets home. So who will it be?'"

Vanessa giggled and waited for Zac to laugh, which he did, hesitantly. "Everything okay then?" Zac's mind was still stuck on the fact that she hadn't mentioned a doctor's appointment to him at all. He would remember something like that.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Other than people in the waiting room wondering if the old man was my father or some pervert." Again she giggled. "I'm telling you. It's all fine. Now I've gotta get ready to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow and see you on Saturday, ok?"

Zac leaned his head back on the couch. "Ok." He sighed. "I'm gonna miss being there with you. This is your big night Starlight!" He tried to smile.

Vanessa giggled at his poetic attempt. "I'm gonna miss having you there with me. But it's all good. Just a couple more days and we get each other again, right?"

Zac nodded. "You got it Baby. I'm home Saturday evening, we do the awards thing Sunday night and then you're coming back to Vancouver with me. I switched your ticket by the way."

Vanessa scrunched her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Your plane ticket. You were gonna take an early flight on Monday morning, but I've switched that. We're leaving the ceremony as soon as you're done presenting. You're coming back to Canada _with_ me." The tone of Zac's voice was obviously not an invitation or request. It was his 'take charge' voice and in this case Vanessa wasn't about to argue.

"Okay. Thank you. I'd like that." She smiled softly. "Zac?"

"Yeah Baby?"

"I love you. You know that, right?"

Zac smiled. "Yeah Nessa. I know that. And you know that I love you more than anything, right? Cause I do."

"I know. But it's nice to hear. I'll see ya Saturday." She finished.

And with a final 'bye' they each hung up the phone.

Zac held the phone in his hands for a few minutes and just sat there on the couch. He still had a couple of pictures of his girlfriend pulled up on the internet so he sat and stared at them. He replayed their conversation over in his mind a couple of times.

Vanessa was strong. Their support team of family members, friends, and management was strong. But they were even stronger together. As Zac stared at the pictures of Vanessa and thought about the various things she had told him, he realized that they needed to be together now more than ever…the reason she didn't even argue about the flight change became crystal clear.

All of a sudden Saturday couldn't get there soon enough. With each interview, each still picture of his girlfriend that came to his attention Zac was more anxious to get home. His usual last minute trip-packing happened a day early. And it was all he could do not to charter a flight that could drop him directly at Vanessa's house. The sooner he could physically get his hands on her again…would be so much better, for the both of them.

----------

Zac did his best to remain cool when he stepped off the plane. He had argued just a word or two with Vanessa before giving in to her demand that she would meet him at the airport this time. He knew the one halfway-secluded spot in baggage claim where he would see her.

Although he carried just a simple duffle bag that was the spot where they agreed to meet. And that's where their eyes found each other when he reached that location. Both smiled gently trying not to cause a scene. Zac purposefully walked slowly toward her, taking in the sight of her wearing a pair of sweats, tennis shoes and a long sleeve t-shirt that revealed just an inch of her smooth skin above the sweats.

When he reached her Vanessa held her hand out to him. He took it quickly and started to pull her close to him. But he stopped just shy of pulling them together and let one of his hands drift down to the skin that was visible just above the waistband of her pants. "Hey Baby."

His hand stilled just under the hem of her shirt as he quickly kissed her lips and looked into her eyes. The brown beauties looked into his blue gaze. Neither of them said anything else as they headed toward her car that sat protected by security in the loading zone.

Zac opened the passenger door for Vanessa and let her slide into the seat as she handed him the keys. They were quickly away from the terminal and as Zac settled in for the drive home his right hand moved over to Vanessa wanting contact with her.

She took his hand and glanced toward him. "So the flight was ok?" she asked just trying to make conversation.

"It was fine." He answered and returned her glance. Zac then looked down at their hands that were laced together on her thigh. He gently removed his hand and moved it up again to the space between her shirt and pants. Vanessa nearly moaned as his hand slipped, this time, just underneath the tie of her sweats.

"Are you trying to drive me insane Efron? I honestly thought we'd both at least be able to wait till we got home." Vanessa placed her hand over his but didn't try to remove his strong fingers from their spot against her soft warm skin.

"How many weeks has it been?" He finally verbalized softly.

"Almost five." She answered and lifted her left hand to graze over his stubbled cheek.

"And it was three before that?" He asked curiously.

"Two, I think…well, almost three." She answered as she thought back to his last visit with her in Montreal.

"So practically eight weeks since we've really spent some q.t. together." Zac breathed heavily from the drivers' seat and pulled his hand away from her belly.

Vanessa shook her head and looked curiously at him. "I wouldn't put it that way. Didn't you think of the 4th of July weekend as quality time?"

Zac nodded as he continued looking out the windshield of her convertible. "Of course that was quality time… Quality time with my parents, your parents and several friends." He looked toward Vanessa and forced a smile toward her. "Nice, protected, quality time."

Vanessa stared at him for a minute leaning back against the car door to try and take in a full view of her boyfriend. After a couple of minutes Zac realized she was pressed against the door and quickly grasped her arm and pulled her fully back into the car seat.

"What the hell was that?" She questioned as she rubbed her arm just a little. His action had startled her more than anything.

"Sorry." Zac answered shyly. "The…the door's not locked. I just didn't want you to take a chance." He tried to answer.

They sat in silence again for a moment before Vanessa reached again to take his hand in hers. Zac squeezed her hand and finally turned to smile at her. They drove like that for another 20 minutes before Zac pulled into Vanessa's garage.

The conversation was miniscule until the garage door closed. But before Vanessa could unbuckle her seat belt Zac asked her one question. "When were you going to tell me?"

Vanessa looked at him with understanding finally covering her entire face. "Can we go inside first?" Her nervousness wasn't overwhelming but it was there. It had been there for the past few days. If she was honest, it had been there for the past few weeks…eight weeks to be exact.

She thought back eight weeks as she took Zac's hand and they walked into her house. From the feel of his hand in hers she knew he was thinking about the same thing. Both were thinking of eight weeks ago when the q.t. they spent was certainly alone together…alone, and _unprotected_.

They stopped in the middle of the kitchen when Zac pulled her into his arms and buried his head into the crook of her neck. Vanessa quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "How did you know?" she whispered into his ear.

Zac relished in the feel of her arms and her body pressed against his. He moved his hands down and let his fingers find their way underneath her shirt before he answered. "So I'm right?"

They raised their faces together to look at one another. Vanessa unwrapped herself from his embrace just long enough to pick up a small box from the kitchen counter. She handed it to Zac and worked to smile at him as he lifted the top.

Inside the box were two items. The first was something that looked almost like a thermometer. But instead of numbers in the small window on one side, were two, now obviously dark, purple lines. The second item was a series of black and white photos. The upside down 'V' shaped images each showed something that looked kind of like a peanut.

Zac looked from the open box back to Vanessa with tears in his eyes. "I, I knew it! But why didn't you tell me? That's our baby?" he asked and pointed at the ultrasound images.

Vanessa used her thumb to wipe the teardrops from his eyes as she nodded at him. "I had to tell you this in person. And you know it's been crazy. I wasn't trying to keep this from you, I promise. We're eight weeks along and doing good so far." She smiled. "But how did you know…how did you figure it out?"

Zac sat the box down and gently lifted Vanessa up onto the kitchen counter. He once again lifted her top, but this time he lavished soft kissed around her abdomen. When he raised his head again to look at her he simply said, "paparazzi."

Vanessa's face looked startled. "What?!"

Zac shook his head and brushed his fingers down each side of her face. "Shhh, no…nothing like that." He reassured her. "It was just the pictures that came out this week." He softly pushed his index finger against the tip of her nose and then ran it across her cheek bones.

Zac smiled widely at his girlfriend but had to sniff back a few more tears before he continued. "Your nose and your cheeks…they just…I don't know… They look rounder I guess. Your face looks more full. Not in a bad way, don't get me wrong. You're beautiful. God, you're beautiful. But I just knew something was different."

Vanessa snaked her arms around his neck as she looked down on him with her now-glowing face. Zac raised up and pushed a much needed kiss to her lips. "And when you were talking about Greg going to the doctor with you…it all just kinda clicked."

They leaned their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes. "We're pregnant Zac." The smile came off of Vanessa's face momentarily as she pulled her head away from his. Her eyes danced back and forth across his with a hint of worry.

"What?" Zac asked as he too pulled back but kept a firm grip on her thighs to hold her in place.

"When this happened…eight weeks ago…I swear to you it wasn't planned. When we made love we were both lazy and just didn't want to deal with the condom. I…I wasn't aiming to get pregnant." Vanessa let her gaze drop away from Zac's eyes. This really wasn't the way they had wanted this scenario to play out.

Zac lifted her chin until her eyes met his again. "Ness? Look in my eyes." He waited until he was sure that her gaze wasn't going to move away from his. "I'm ok with this. When it first hit me, I was terrified. But seriously, I'm not upset or angry. If anything…I don't know…actually, I'm pretty excited about it." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her.

"But what about you?" Zac continued to look into her eyes. "This changes a lot, mainly for you. You seem happy about it, but are you?"

The tears fell from Vanessa's eyes this time as she smiled. "I'm a little scared Zac. I'm happy about it. There's a little me and you inside of me. And you're right, that changes a lot of things. Right now I just don't want to hurt little Zanessa."

Zac grinned as he kissed the tears off her cheeks. "Zanessa?"

Vanessa grinned back at him. "It's who we are, right? I mean, that won't be the baby's real name or anything, but for now…till we know if it's a little girl or boy. I think it just fits."

Zac nodded. "Baby Zanessa it is then." He helped her down from the counter but didn't let go of Vanessa for one minute. "Can we go sit on the couch for a while?"

Vanessa smiled at him and led him into the living room. Zac sat on the sofa and pulled her down into his lap. With his arms wrapped around her Vanessa felt more than protected. They had a lot to discuss, plans to be made, and a number of plans that needed to change. All of those would come in due time. But at that moment only three things mattered…her, Zac and the baby they had made.

----------

"Who else knows?" Zac asked gently as he stroked Vanessa's arms. He had kept one hand on her abdomen since they had sat down on the couch. Vanessa squirmed just a little at first because it tickled. But she had quickly put one of her hands over his and just sat back to enjoy their time together.

"Just us…well, and my ob/gyn and the nurse." She stated from her perch in his lap.

"But you said Greg went to the doctor with you. He and Gina don't know?" Zac was just a bit confused.

"My dad thinks I was going for a check up and getting a prescription refilled…a prescription that's supposed to prevent this very situation." Vanessa felt Zac tense with the thought of her words.

Zac added a little pressure to her stomach with his hand that was stationed there. His thoughts weren't quite focused. Vanessa's last answer gave him cause for concern in a couple of areas.

"Ness, when we were together in Montreal the last time. When we ignored the condoms. You were still on birth control, right? I mean, that's part of the reason that we were lazy with my protection." Now he felt Vanessa tense a little.

"I was…but not the pill. Remember that I had that little bout of sinus issues and had to take an antibiotic?" she felt Zac nod his head behind her. "That was before you came up. The doctor suggested I stop the pills for June and go with an I.U.D. until I was feeling better."

Zac rubbed her arm again and placed a kiss in her hair. "You didn't get the I.U.D.?" He certainly wasn't angry about it, he just wanted to make sure that he was completely caught up on what had happened. Especially now, Vanessa's health was a top priority on his list.

"No, I got it. It was in place over a week before you came up. And had it just been our routine time together I think things would've been fine." Vanessa turned her face toward Zac's and placed several kisses on his jawbone and cheek. She could tell he wanted to ask something else.

"What do you mean by 'routine'? Zac finally questioned.

Vanessa smiled to herself then sat up on Zac's thighs so she could turn to face him. "'Routine' is not how I describe our love making. I assure you that word is the farthest from my mind when we're together." She continued smiling as she noticed the little smirk curling on one corner of Zac's lips.

"The routine I'm talking about is that usually after we, um, finish… there's like several hours of cuddling or sleeping before we start round two." At that comment she saw his smirk form all the way across his soft lips. "IF there is a round two." She added.

"But you just couldn't get enough of me could you?" Zac winked at her and noticed Vanessa's blush.

Her soft, supposedly innocent voice, squeaked from her lips. "I'm still amazed at your ability to recuperate so quickly…especially after the 3rd time."

Zac let out a deep breath as he remembered the amazing night they had spent together. "I missed you. And I wanted to show you how much. And I wanted to make sure you would remember." He stopped and let his hand move to his jean clad crotch to adjust himself. "Sorry. You know what this kind of talk does to me." He apologized sincerely.

He took another deep breath and watched as Vanessa's blush turned a little darker. "Apparently an I.U.D. is like a floodwall. It can hold back the normal amount of, well, you know. But apparently if it's bombarded with persistent little swimmers like yours some of the guys can find their way over the wall pretty easily." She explained.

"Nice analogy." Zac commented as he reached up to push some of Vanessa's hair away from her face.

"Doctor's words, not mine." Vanessa smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

A slight look of concern and embarrassment touched Zac's face. "You told the doctor about that night?"

Vanessa sighed and climbed off Zac's lap. She pulled him into a sitting position and sat back down beside him on the couch. "I was supposed to have my period two weeks after you left Montreal. When it didn't start, I got worried that the I.U.D. was causing problems. So when I went back to the doctor they asked me if I had had unprotected sex. I answered them, but I didn't let them know it was four times back to back. Can't have a jealous doctor on my case can I?" Vanessa nudged her shoulder to Zac who was well on his way into the land of 'eight-weeks-ago'.

"Back to back…" he nearly mumbled. "That's not even a possibility is it?"

Vanessa scooted away from him and glared at him through squinting eyes. "Hello? Eight weeks pregnant here. Let me tell my story or I'll go all hormonal on you…Daddy."

At the sound of that one word Zac's 21 year old brain snapped out of sex mode… most of the way.

"Sorry." The simplest apology and a smile coupled with a soft kiss to her lips made the story continue.

"So they immediately took out the device and told me NOT to start the pills again. They didn't do a pregnancy test there because of the birth control I'd been using. But after the fourth week I took the test that you found in the box. I got in to see my regular doctor last week. That's when they took the ultrasound pictures." Vanessa watched Zac's face for any hint of anger or sadness or any negative emotion. When he sat quietly she leaned her head over on his shoulder.

She heard him swallow before she felt him place a kiss to the top of her head and take a breath. "This isn't gonna sound right," Zac started. "But I need to say it cause I need you to know it." Zac let his shoulder slump under the weight of her head and then leaned his own cheek down onto her hair.

"I'm happy, and shocked and scared right now Vanessa. But I'm also sorry. This isn't the way we've talked about things happening. You have big things happening in your career right now and because I was lazy and couldn't keep my hormones in check your plans are on the line."

"Zac…" she tried to stop him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"No, don't…let me try to finish here." He took a deep breath. "I know…that you have…options. And we're not married…yet, so I really don't have any say in that at all…about your options I mean. But if my opinion means anything to you at all right now…Nessa, I really, really don't want you to think about _not_ having this baby."

"Zac…" Vanessa tried again but stopped when Zac put his finger on her lips.

"I know. I know. It's not my decision. But little Zanessa in there is part of me and you. We made him or her…and I think that's pretty special." Zac finally stopped to breathe and dared to look at Vanessa's face.

Her glow was still present. The tears in her eyes just made them glisten and shine even brighter. And the soft smile on her lips was one that Zac could stare at forever.

"Do you love me Zac? Thinking about the baby and all. Do you love me?" She asked him gently.

"Of course I do." He answered like a young child.

"And I love you too." Vanessa smiled at him again. "And because of that, I _don't_ have options. I don't know what happens to my next movie. I'm scared to death by the fact that I was using birth control of any kind when I got pregnant. And there's a part of me that's sorry too. But I don't have options Zac."

She stopped long enough to place a love-filled kiss on his lips. "_We_ have lots of decisions to make about Baby Zanessa. We have to decide a real name. We need to make sure that he or she is really ok inside of me. And we have a whole bunch of people to tell about this before the paps get hold of it. But having this baby is not an option…it's a requirement. Unless there's a miscarriage or something…we will have _our_ baby."

Vanessa wrapped her arms around Zac's neck and placed another kiss on his cheek. "Now…" Her voice lowered to a softer, more seductive tone.

Zac looked at her with wide eyes just wondering what was coming next.

"Did you like making love to me without the glove?" she whispered into his ear as she gently traced his ear with her tongue.

"Hell Yes." Zac pushed from his throat.

"Well I'm already pregnant and now I'm definitely in the mood. No need to worry about protection right now." She purred. "And with the way my hormones are working right now, if you don't do something for me soon I may just have to take matters into my own…hands." She bit down lightly on his earlobe while she put her hands to work on the zipper of his jeans.

Zac was putty in her hands. "Sweet Mother of Baby Zanessa…it's good to be home."

----------

"I don't think I can do this Ness." Zac crawled back into bed beside her with just his boxer briefs on. He immediately put a hand under the t-shirt she had thrown on and pushed the material up enough to see and feel her warm tummy.

Vanessa had just gotten off the phone with her Mom. It had been a while since Gina and Greg had seen Zac. And after Zac spoke with Greg the last time they had agreed to get together on Sunday morning for brunch…so both of the men in Vanessa's life could make sure she was doing ok.

The only problem with that was the information that Vanessa had shared with Zac. Information that Greg nor Gina knew. Information that she and Zac needed to share with them together.

Zac knew it had taken Greg a long while to believe that Zac loved Vanessa and that he would take care of her. It was a trust and a bond that had formed over a few years. And now…now Zac was beginning to fear that that trust was going to fall apart with just one statement.

He could see Greg's face turning to stone. The words 'I'm pregnant' coming from Vanessa's mouth wouldn't bring a smile to Mr. Hudgens' face. Zac was quite sure Greg wouldn't offer congratulations. Instead he would likely offer Zac a way to die…and the options would likely be quite painful. Zac cringed.

Vanessa looked down at Zac who had pulled the covers back up to his chest and had put his head down on the pillow while he kept one arm stretched toward her with fingers gently massaging around her belly button.

"What do you mean you don't think you can do this?" Vanessa's voice ran directly to his heart.

Zac looked up at her. "I can't tell Greg. Not in person. Nessa, he'll kill me. I…he…" Zac closed his eyes and Vanessa studied his contorted face. Zac pulled his other hand from under the comforter and put it over his mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Shouldn't that be my line? I'm the pregnant one after all." Vanessa shook her head at him and patted his hand that remained on her stomach. "I'll get you a glass of water. Lie still for a minute or two." She ordered.

When she stood from the bed Vanessa put her own hand on her stomach and rubbed gently. "Baby Z…your Daddy…if he survives telling Gram and Grandpa about you we'll just be lucky."

"I am listening to you, you know?" Zac called from the bed. His right arm was resting across his forehead while his left was lying limp on the bed.

When Vanessa returned she climbed up on the bed beside her boyfriend. She noticed that he did look pale. Maybe he really wasn't feeling well. "Zac?" she traced a finger over his cheek. "You really aren't feeling well are you? Are you really that scared about talking to Mom and Dad?"

Zac removed his arm from his forehead and opened his eyes to look at Vanessa. She helped him sit up slowly and handed him the glass of tap water. He sipped just a little of it and then sat up holding the container in both hands. "Seriously. Greg's gonna kill me."

Vanessa nodded in his direction. "Probably." Her answer did nothing to calm Zac's nerves. "I mean yeah, he'll probably threaten to kill you. And he's done that before. And you guys are fine."

"But Ness." Zac somewhat whined. "Telling him that we're pregnant means that he'll know…you know."

Vanessa scrunched her eyebrows together. "He'll know what? That we're having sex? Zac, I seem to recall him giving you a little brown paper bag before our trip to Hawaii. I don't think us having sex is any surprise for my father."

"No." Zac sat up and put his hand on his forehead. "But the fact that I'm not responsible enough to use the protection that he put in that bag may be. He finally trusts me Ness." Zac shook his head. "I can't face him. I can't go talk to him." Zac laid his body back down in the bed.

Vanessa didn't respond with a laugh or any sound at all. Zac waited just a moment and opened his eyes to look at her. Vanessa was standing by the bed without a smile on her face. A look of anger, hurt, and determination was plastered on her normally soft features. It was the exact look Zac could picture on her father's face…just before Greg would kill him.

Vanessa stepped away from the bed and grabbed her cell phone from the bedside table.

"Who are you calling?" Zac choked like a defeated criminal.

Vanessa raised one eyebrow and looked him directly in the eyes. "If you won't go to them then they'll come to us. I'll just ask Mom and Dad to come over here for brunch. You'll have to cook, by the way. The smell of eggs and bacon cooking have been making me nauseous."

Zac clambered across the bed to take the phone from her hand. He tossed the device on the bed and wrapped his arms around Vanessa. "You've been having morning sickness? I didn't even think about that. Ness, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

Vanessa's anger went out the window and she melted in his embrace. He was scared, obviously very worried about Greg's reaction to the baby. But at the hint of her discomfort his focus turned to her.

Zac lifted her back onto the bed. "Are you sure you're ok? I just need to put some shorts and a shirt on then I'll get your clothes. Are you sure you feel like going to Greg and Gina's?"

"Zac. I'm pregnant. I'm not an invalid. My stomach just gets a little queasy at some smells. I've only thrown up a couple of times. It's all okay, really."

He stood over her for just a minute and then placed one soft kiss on her forehead. Vanessa noted that he seemed to be coming back to his senses. She gripped his arm before he could walk away from her.

When he looked back down at her face she quickly pointed toward her lips. He smiled at her and bent down to place a kiss on those lips. Then he lowered his head farther down and placed a sloppy kiss around her exposed belly button.

"Ah! Zac! That's…did you just drool in my belly button?" Vanessa laughed.

Zac smiled at her then put his ear down on her stomach. He smiled in Vanessa's direction as she nibbled on her lower lip just wondering what he was doing. "Baby Z liked my drool kiss. She says she wants more."

Vanessa swallowed back the few tears that she felt in her eyes. "Oh _she_ does, does _she_?"

"Mm-hmmm." Zac answered as he turned his lips back toward her abdomen.

"Hey…" Vanessa called softly toward the man who was spreading slurping kisses wider and wider across her midsection. He stopped long enough to look up at her beautiful face.

She again pointed toward her lips. "Mommy's getting jealous up here."

Zac stopped his baby kisses and crawled back onto the bed beside Vanessa. "Mommy's got nothing to be jealous about. She'll always be first in my heart." Zac whispered before kissing her quite soundly.

"We have to be at Mom and Dad's in an hour. Are you gonna be up for it?" Vanessa asked breathlessly when she pulled away from his kiss.

Zac leaned his forehead against her cheek for a moment. "Yeah. I'm fine. Are you?"

Vanessa nodded and linked her fingers with his and placed them back on her stomach. "Yeah. As long as we're doing this together, yeah. We're all good."

* * *


	2. Greg & Gina

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for your opinions on this story! Reminder, right at the top here, this is a totally FICTIONAL scenario from the brain of a ZV fan. I don't want our fave couple to have a baby yet, or get married yet, they are VERY young and have a lot to do in their lives. Those personal decisions are just that, their personal decisions. As much as I LOVE them and want them to be together, I'm just a fanfic writer who owns nothing of Z & V other than some trinkets and DVD's and one who has no influence on them whatsoever!**

**As you can see, this one shot has carried into a 2 shot and a 3rd chapter is likely to come. Many of you know how much I love the parents, and this chapter only hits one side of the family! Again, thanks to everyone who has offered your support, suggestions and ZV news blurbs. Vancouver just can't be the same with the two of them in the same city! :)**

**Last but not least...many of you have asked me about writing something about the TCA's and the anti-V comment that was made there. You will likely see something in Canadian Chaos (eventually) about the awards show. BUT, I will likely refrain from writing about the comment. I'd rather not even acknowledge the person who spoke the words. He's gotten too much publicity already. I vote we let V continue training for her next movie, and the she can come back and sucker punch him, and take care of the matter herself! ;)**

**Now, with all that said...here's chapter 2. And as always, reviews, pm's, e-mails etc are welcome and much appreciated. KTZLF! -adc  
________________________________________________________________**

Greg and Gina greeted both kids with strong hugs. They had seen Zac for the 4th of July gathering and Zac and Greg had talked several times over the past week because of the added photo mess that had smacked Vanessa in the face.

Before they could head to the kitchen to eat Greg pulled Zac toward the living room and left Gina and Vanessa standing in the dining room. "Is she doing okay?" Greg asked quickly when they reached the other room.

Zac swallowed hard. He knew what Greg was talking about. And for now that would be the conversation they would conduct.

"Yeah. She's handling this amazingly well. Honestly, it's barely even been mentioned since I got home. She just wants to let the attorneys handle it and try to forget about it." Zac told Greg. And his answer was absolutely honest. The only pictures that he and Vanessa had talked about last night were black and white ones printed on thin, glossy printer paper.

Zac smiled thinking about those pictures. It only took him a moment to completely get lost and miss part of what Greg was saying. He picked back up on a sentence when Greg chuckled. "…had no idea those doctors appointments take so long."

Zac tensed. "Sorry, what?" he tried to look at Greg and then noticed Vanessa and Gina heading in their direction.

Greg just patted Zac on the shoulder and turned to see his wife and daughter behind them. Gina looked confused. Vanessa looked worried. Greg knew immediately that his oldest was trying to cover something up. And she needed her boyfriend's help.

She smiled toward Zac but he could see a look of fear in her eyes. Vanessa stepped toward Zac and wrapped her hands around one of his arms, pulling herself up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom needs some help cooking." Vanessa informed both men. She looked Zac in the eyes as she continued. "We're having pancakes…and eggs and bacon."

Now Zac understood perfectly. He nodded at Vanessa and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Gina, why don't you let me help with that? Um, the last time Nessa cooked bacon she had the grease splattered everywhere and little burns all over her arms." He smiled toward Vanessa's mother who shrugged, a little confused, and then accepted Zac's arm around her shoulders as they went toward the kitchen.

----------

Greg and Vanessa sat down in the living room without much to say to each other at first. They could hear Zac making quiet conversation with Gina in the kitchen and Stella was starting to fumble around upstairs.

"So did you run into any problems picking Zac up at the airport yesterday?" Greg attempted to chat with his daughter.

"Nope." she answered and picked up a photo album that was lying on the coffee table.

Greg watched as she thumbed through the pictures showing Vanessa with Stella in their younger years.

"Zac told me he's changed your flight. You're heading back to Vancouver with him after the awards thing tonight instead of tomorrow morning?" Greg watched his daughter closely.

"Yeah. He said it just makes more sense for us to go back together." Vanessa continued to look at the pictures.

"I agree with him." Greg told her and moved to sit beside her on the couch. "I know you think Brit and I have been really overbearing the past few days. But you know we're just worried about you, don't you? Not to mention we're doing what Zac asked us to do."

Vanessa had grown just a little annoyed from having practically no time to herself prior to Zac's arrival. But she also knew they all just had her best interest at heart.

"I know Dad. I know. He has a really weird way of being able to handle this stuff from other countries." She smiled toward Greg and looked back down at the pictures. The one that caught her eye was of herself, holding baby Stella. Vanessa touched the photo with the tip of her index and middle fingers and then smiled gently.

Greg saw her expression and leaned his shoulder against hers. "Zac loves you. And I trust him to take care of you…no matter what the situation."

Vanessa turned and looked her father straight in the eyes. She saw a look of understanding in those eyes. It was a look that told her that her father was a lot more perceptive than she gave him credit for.

A slight smell of cooking bacon wafted into the living room from the kitchen causing Vanessa to sit back against the couch. Greg looked at Vanessa again with a look of concern. "You okay Baby Girl?"

She tried to play off the jolt of nausea by easing her hand up over her mouth. But the little beads of sweat gave her away. "Vanessa?" Greg questioned with more concern in his voice.

She just sat there for a minute wishing she could bury her head against Zac's chest, or his shirt, or anything to make the smell go away. This is not how she wanted her father to find out he was going to be a grandpa.

Greg took the photo album out of her lap and watched his daughter close her eyes and rest her head on the back of the couch. Before Vanessa could even attempt to say a word she felt her father get up and gently wipe her forehead. "Don't torture yourself if you need to throw up Sweetheart." Her father said with some bit of understanding in his voice. "It'll pass eventually. Your mom's only lasted a couple of months each time."

Vanessa allowed her eyes to open and watch her father walk away from her toward the kitchen. Greg turned to look back at her and she could see the soft yet stern, unsmiling look on his face. "I'll finish helping your mom and send Zac in here. Alright?"

She nodded and kept her hand over her mouth for two reasons. Number one, it was helping keep that nauseating smell away from her nose. And number two, she was quite sure her father already knew their secret.

Vanessa heard Greg quickly relieve Zac of his bacon-cooking duties. "Why don't you let me help in here. You've been gone a month. Go sit with Vanessa." Greg ordered a confused Zac.

When he walked into the living room and saw Vanessa sitting on the couch somewhat pale, Zac understood and became just a little scared. He sat down with her and put his arm around her. She quickly smothered her face in his shirt and took a deep breath.

"Hey, you okay?" He wrapped his arms more tightly around her shoulders and started stroking her hair.

Vanessa nodded into his embrace. "Dad knows, Zac."

She felt him freeze. "How?" was Zac's simple question.

"I don't know. I haven't told him yet But I'm pretty sure, he knows." Vanessa kept her face against Zac's shirt almost nuzzling herself under his arm. She felt him take a deep breath.

"We're right here together Baby. I'm not going anywhere. Even if Greg does threaten to kill me, I'm right here." Zac pulled her even tighter against him. "I'm right here for you…and for our baby." He whispered into her hair.

----------

Greg opened the kitchen windows under Gina's watchful eye. "The smell is bothering Vanessa." He commented with a straight face. Gina caught his eye as they began setting the table. She shook her head toward her husband but he made no gesture at all.

The minute Greg returned home after Vanessa's appointment Gina saw a difference in her husband. She immediately felt worried about their daughter and approached him carefully.

"_Greg?" She saw an angry yet glazed look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"_

_Gina became even more worried when her husband didn't answer her. He sat down in his recliner in the living room and leaned back. He closed his eyes for a minute but knew his wife was standing right beside him._

_Greg finally took a deep breath. Without opening his eyes he spoke quietly. "She's pregnant."_

_He heard his wife suck in a similar breath. Then he heard Gina's footsteps move across the floor and assumed she had sat down on the couch. He took another breath and opened his eyes. Gina sat staring at the floor._

"_No. You're wrong Greg. You're just wrong. She and Zac are too careful. They both have too much going on to let that happen right now." Gina didn't take her eyes off the floor._

"_Accidents happen Gina. How many times have you told me…they're young and in love…and you're right, they are. This is just going to be another part of their relationship that we have to learn to accept." Greg sat back up in his chair but Gina still wouldn't look at him. "Gina?"_

"_I won't believe it until I hear it from my daughter. Anyway, if it were true, you wouldn't be sitting here so calmly. You'd be pacing the floor and threatening to kill Zachary. You're far too calm for this to be happening."_

"_Well, I guess that's the difference between us then. This is one scenario that's been playing out in my head since the two of them came back from Hawaii two years ago. We've encouraged them to be careful, we've nearly begged them to get married…they're both adults. We can't make decisions for them or force them into anything." Greg finally watched his wife raise her head to look at him. Her eyes held confusion and a bit of surprise._

"_You mean to tell me that you'd be okay with them having a baby right now?" She asked him._

_The unbelief was still in her tone. Greg knew he couldn't change that. She was a stubborn woman and he loved that about her. And when it came to her children, she believed nothing until she heard it from the girls first hand._

"_I didn't say I was okay with it. I said that I've thought about this possibility for two years now. IF it is true, and I believe it is, I will expect the boy to take care of her and the baby. He's proven that he loves her, more than I expected. I respect him and expect him to make the right decisions about this situation."_

_Gina stood and walked over to her husband. She placed her cool hand on his forehead and looked at him quite seriously._

"_I'm not sick Gina. I've just allowed myself to think about things like this. I learned two years ago with those two…if I don't try to think ahead of them then I'll end up exploding. And none of us want that."_

_Gina nodded at him and started to walk away. "I still think you're wrong." She said with her back turned to him._

_Greg's heart pounded hard in his chest. "I hope you're right." He answered. He knew what he had witnessed. He knew what would likely happen at their Sunday brunch. But he wouldn't push that issue with his wife. It was up to Vanessa and Zac. _

_It was a heart-wrenching decision that Greg had had to face years before. This was now his daughter's life, not his. Much of her heart had moved from his hands into Zac's. Greg had to be able to handle this latest development more for Gina than for himself. He wouldn't let a timing issue, an 'accident' as he was thinking, overshadow the opportunity for either of them to love their first grandchild. More than anything, he wouldn't let that happen._

----------

Five of them gathered around the table with Stella and Zac and Greg commenting on the tasty, tempting breakfast that Gina had prepared. Stella was the first to dig in.

Amidst the passing of dishes Gina finally found the nerve to ask the question that she hoped would ease her mind. "So, Baby Girl," she directed at Vanessa, "what's new?"

Gina's oldest daughter swallowed hard and looked at her boyfriend. Zac looked back at her and smiled gently.

"Well, since you asked…" Vanessa leaned down to the side of the table and pulled an envelope from her purse that she had sitting beside her.

She handed the envelope to Gina who accepted it very cautiously. "Go ahead Mom," Vanessa encouraged. "Open it, please?"

Gina licked at her lips as she gingerly tore open the flap and pulled out the lovely note card. She was working very hard not to let her anxiousness and tears break through. As soon as she opened the card and saw the black and white image she knew one thing. _Greg was right._

"What's it say?" Stella questioned.

Gina took a small breath and began to read the verse. "Roses are red…Violets are blue. Who will make a wonderful grandmother? …You."

Vanessa saw the tears in Gina's eyes. But everyone's eyes immediately shifted to Greg. Mr. Hudgens sat without a smile on his face and said nothing. Three sets of eyes were staring at that face. The stares were so intent that they didn't notice Gina as she pushed her plate away from the edge of the table and began to get up.

At the sound of Gina's chair moving Vanessa looked away from her father. "Mom?"

Gina didn't look at Vanessa. She held the card in her hand and made her way to the steps to go upstairs. "Mom?" Vanessa called again. Gina stopped for just a second but then continued making her way up to the second floor.

Vanessa looked back toward Zac who was sitting silently watching Greg. Zac had expected a raised voice from Vanessa's father. That was still a possibility. None of them, except Greg, had imagined Gina's response.

Vanessa leaned over toward Zac with tears streaming down her face. The gruff voice at the end of the table offered them an explanation. "Just give her a little time. This is unexpected."

Stella was the next to make a move. She stood and made her way around the table behind her sister. She noticed the strong grip that Zac held on Vanessa's hand. The younger Hudgens daughter knew better than to try and break that grip. So she wrapped her hands around Vanessa's neck from behind. "I'm gonna be an aunt?" she whispered into Vanessa's ear.

Through her quiet tears Vanessa nodded her head and then leaned it back against her sister's chest. Stella immediately placed a soft kiss into Vanessa's hair. She moved one hand onto Zac's shoulder while still holding onto Vanessa. "That's really cool guys. You're gonna have a beautiful baby!"

Stella's voice was still quiet but her enthusiasm helped Vanessa find the part of herself that was already in love with this baby…the part that would drown out any negative feelings from any source.

"Thanks Stella Bella." Vanessa used Zac's nickname for her sister. She turned around and let go of Zac's hand just long enough to give her sister a firm and well-deserved hug. "I love you." Vanessa added.

Stella smiled at Vanessa and Zac. "I love you guys too, all three of you!" her grin widened at the site of Zac and Vanessa's glow.

"Can I go talk to Mom?" Vanessa looked to Greg after Stella also moved from the table.

Greg shook his head. "Let me talk to her first, ok?"

Zac looked between Vanessa and Greg. He was amazed that the look on Greg's face was not one of hatred, but he certainly wasn't thrilled by the news. "Greg?" Zac dared to speak to him.

Greg acknowledged Zac with a simple glance.

"How did you know?" It was the simple question Vanessa had asked Zac…now Zac posed it to her father.

Greg stretched his muscles just a bit and thought about the chat he and Gina had had earlier in the week. "I'm not naïve. You both know that. I'm actually quite perceptive when it comes to my wife and my daughters' health and behavior."

Greg's eyes met Zac's as he worked to answer the question. Zac simply nodded at what had been said so far.

"When Vanessa walked out of the doctor's office with a bag in hand and a folder of information I knew it hadn't been a meeting about refilling birth control pills. Gina and I went through both kinds of appointments together. I just knew." Greg informed them.

"And?" Vanessa asked him.

"And?" Greg repeated. "And I simply hope this is something the two of you are ready to handle together. If you are happy about this baby, then I will find a way to be happy as well. Accident or not, I don't want to sacrifice my grandchild over decisions that aren't mine to make."

Greg got up from the table and moved to stand between Zac and Vanessa. He reached down and helped his daughter stand up from the table. "I love you. You will always be my baby." Greg spoke softly as he took Vanessa into his arms. "If this baby is meant to be, then I want all the best for you…" he pulled back from their embrace long enough to look at Zac, "…for all three of you."

Vanessa reached around her father's neck and pulled herself up to kiss his cheek. Greg could feel the tears on her face.

"Now," Greg kissed his daughter's cheek. "Let me go spend some time with your mother. You guys eat. You…" he looked directly into Vanessa's eyes, "…sit, eat what you can, and rest. I can already see this has been rough for you. Let him take care of you a little bit."

Zac nodded at Greg's words and gave a gentle smile to Vanessa. "I'm here to serve." Greg smacked Zac on the shoulder one time as he passed him on his way upstairs. Zac winced knowing that wasn't a normal pat on the back from Greg. But at the same time the young man was beaming on the inside. _So far, so good, no death threats._

----------

Greg made his way into the bedroom quietly only to find that Gina wasn't there. He was sure she would retreat to their bedroom, and he halfway expected to find her sitting there clutching a baby picture of Vanessa.

He walked slowly around the room, looked into the attached bathroom, and then back out into the hallway. Stella had changed clothes and met her father in the hall. She smiled at him softly and pointed toward the room that used to be her sister's. "Mom's in there."

Greg smiled at his youngest and held an arm out to hug her. Stella quickly wrapped her arms around her father. "Dad, you guys wouldn't ask V to give up the baby or anything, would you?"

He looked at Stella for only a moment before answering. "That's not a decision that we can even attempt to make Princess. It's in Vanessa and Zac's hands, up to them how to handle things. It sure sounds like they want this baby and intend to keep it."

Stella nodded slowly. "Why's mom upset about it?"

"Well," Greg wasn't entirely sure how to answer. "Your mom and I are pretty old fashioned in our thoughts about being a couple and getting married and stuff."

"No way." Stella smiled at her dad as she answered sarcastically. "I would've never guessed."

Greg looked at her and shook his head. "Please don't even start on me right now. I'm close to the edge on this whole situation."

Stella nodded. "Will Mom accept this eventually?"

Greg smiled at her. "Yeah. She loves your sister, and Zac, too much."

Stella smiled. She knew her dad was right. Gina and Greg had both accepted Zac into their family, married or not. That was why Greg wasn't threatening to kill him.

Stella headed downstairs to finish her breakfast and Greg made his way into Vanessa's old room. That's where he found Gina sitting on the bed looking at a picture of their oldest daughter, with her boyfriend.

He sat down on the canopy bed and put an arm around Gina's shoulders. "For just a minute, forget there's a baby involved here." Greg watched Gina carefully as she turned her head toward him and leaned her forehead on his shoulder.

"How can I? You were right. Our baby is going to have a baby." Gina finally whispered against his shirt.

"Just try, for me, and for Vanessa. Just for a minute try not to think about the baby." Greg asked her softly.

Gina nodded giving Greg the encouragement to continue.

"For four years Vanessa and Zac have dated. For three years _you_ have insisted that they are in love. For two years we have watched him take care of her. Even when I didn't think he should be around her…one particular situation that we won't discuss again…he has been there. Agreed?"

Gina thought for a moment and nodded. So Greg continued. "You've begged them to get married. They've told you that they have to make their own decisions. _They_ have told you that. Not just Vanessa, not just Zac. They have adamantly told _us_ that several times. Marriage will be on their time, not ours."

Gina nodded again but then shook her head. "But now there's another life involved."

Greg put a finger on her lips and looked into her eyes. "Don't think about the baby yet. You agreed."

Gina held back her tears. "Okay."

"Have you watched the way they care for each other, the way Zac takes care of her? He can ease her fears with just a touch. She can be mad as hell and he can talk to her _on the phone_ and calm her down. She can be crying her eyes out and he doesn't even say a word. He just puts his arms around her and she just…she stops. Gina, no other man will ever be able to do that for her."

Gina looked at Greg and almost smiled. "I'm glad you're finally seeing that after four years. But…"

Greg stopped her again. "No buts. One question."

Gina continued looking into her husband's eyes. "With all of that in mind…who do you want to be the father of Vanessa's children?"

Without a moment's hesitation Gina answered. "Zac, of course."

"It's their timing Sweetheart, not ours. Everything we see about their love is true. I don't think they're hiding anything from us. We would choose for them to take a little different route in their timing. But the end result…I don't want another man in her life. And if that means that they have a baby now, and get married later…or even if they don't get married at all…" Gina gasped at the thought. "Honey, as long as they stay together, and their love stays strong, isn't that what matters?"

----------

A soft knock at the door interrupted the long silence that had followed Greg's chat with his wife. Zac's voice came through the door. "Greg, Gina? I think we're going to head home. Nessa's kind of tired. We cleared the table and Stella Bella's doing the dishes."

Zac was just a little surprised when the door opened and Greg stepped out. "Is everything ok?" Zac asked as Greg came face to face with him.

Greg nodded and looked away from Zac for a minute obviously thinking about what he wanted to say. Zac waited patiently unsure of what else he could do.

"Until now," Greg started, "I've been quite impressed at how you've taken care of Vanessa." He took another moment to take in a deep breath. "Right now, I'm still telling myself that you are going to take care of her and the baby too. I don't like the idea of a baby being born to parents who aren't married, but I know that accidents happen. And I know you and Vanessa have to make the decisions about this." Greg stopped again and was surprised when Zac's eyes narrowed and his jaw twitched just a little.

"Greg, you know I love Vanessa. I will take care of her. And I will take care of our baby. But please, don't call our child an accident. Accidents are things that happen that are bad or unwanted. That's not the case here. There is nothing accidental about our baby. This may not have been planned…we may be surprised and a little scared but I can assure you that this little one is wanted. You're right. Whether Ness and I get married…it's our decision. And having our baby, that's our decision too."

Zac let his tense features ease back to a semi-relaxed state as he continued. "But we both want you involved in our lives and in the baby's life. We have to make the decisions, but we want to know that you are there supporting us, even if you don't agree with us."

Greg and Zac both stood silently when Gina opened the door and looked at them. She stepped next to Greg but reached for Zac's hand. "My Baby is scared?" Gina asked.

Zac nodded. "Yeah. We both are. We're excited and anxious and scared to death. Gina, she really needs you." He answered honestly.

"Where is she?" Gina asked simply.

"In the kitchen waiting for me so we can go home. I just wanted to let you know that we're leaving." Zac watched Gina's eyes.

He felt a wave of relief wash over him as Gina wrapped her arms around his body. "Don't leave yet."

She released Zac and hurried past Greg into their bedroom.

Zac and Greg made their way back down the stairs. Vanessa sat timidly at the kitchen table and started to stand up when Zac rounded the corner. "Gina says not to leave yet."

Vanessa bit on her bottom lip. Zac could tell she was trying not to cry again. But instead of rushing to her side Zac allowed Greg to make his way to his daughter. "It's ok Baby Girl. We're gonna be right here with you. All of us are going to be."

She leaned in to her father's embrace but kept a watchful eye on Zac who simply stood back observing Vanessa with her father. Zac smiled and nodded at her. He stepped closer and ran his fingers through her hair while her head rested on her father's shoulder. "He's right Ness. We're all going to be here. And we will be fine."

Greg let go of Vanessa only when Gina appeared at the edge of the kitchen. Vanessa wiped tears from her eyes as she looked at her mother. Gina did the same and then smiled at her daughter.

Gina quickly pulled a burgundy handmade blanket from behind her back and presented it to Vanessa. "A peace offering?"

Vanessa's mouth dropped open at the sight of the item. "My baby blanket?"

Gina nodded. "Your grandmother made it for me when we found out we were expecting you." She sniffed, this time through happy tears.

"I didn't know you kept it." Vanessa admitted shyly.

Gina placed the item in Vanessa's hands and then held onto her daughter's hands feeling the warmth of their skin together, along with the blanket.

"I kept it…because I knew you'd want it for your first baby." Gina looked lovingly at her daughter.

Vanessa turned and handed the blanket to Zac who was doing his best to hold back his own tears. She then looked back at her mom and opened her arms. "I love you." She cried onto her mother's shoulder.

Gina returned the sentiment as she kissed Vanessa's cheeks and finally allowed her hand to make its way down to Vanessa's abdomen. "This little one is going to be very lucky." Gina reached her other hand toward Zac who stepped in and gladly welcomed her warm embrace. "She's gonna have two wonderful parents who love her, and each other very much."

Gina loosed her hold on both Zac and Vanessa and stepped back toward Greg. They watched as Zac placed his own hand on Vanessa's stomach and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And that," Zac whispered as he kissed Vanessa's lips, "is exactly what matters most."

**­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________**


	3. The Efrons

**You guys have given me such awesome support on this story, thank you! One last reminder, for this final chapter (yes, this time it is the LAST chapter)... this story is completely fiction, made up in my brain. :)**

**Thank you Cassie Faith for sharing your thoughts with me, you don't know how much I appreciate them. And for calee from TH...you'll be happy to find that your future husband is 'protected'! ;)**

**Perhaps after finishing this I can actually get back to some Canadian Chaos! Read, enjoy, and review or PM me...Please, keep feeding my addiction! **

**And as always... KTZLF!-adc  


* * *

**After a much needed hour of looking at baby pictures and comparing notes on morning sickness Gina finally allowed her daughter to leave the house. Greg and Zac had sat back quietly watching the mother and daughter smiling and softly laughing at times at each other.

Gina found a frame and quickly adjusted the pregnancy announcement and ultrasound photo so both would fit into it. She sat the item prominently on the shelf above their fireplace. Greg winked at her when she turned to receive his approval.

On the way out the door Greg pulled Zac back for just a moment. "I just realized there's one thing missing from this entire conversation." The older man looked at the younger and wiped the smile from his face.

Zac looked at him confused and a bit scared, the exact reaction Greg was looking for. "Son, you take care of her and my grandbaby. If I find out that you're even thinking of leaving her or if you hurt either one of them…"

Zac quickly put his hand up in the air stopping Greg's supposed tirade. "I know, I know. Death by whatever means you choose, whenever you want it to happen." Zac smiled at Greg who continued to try and hold the angry father look on his face. "You may not believe this Papa Bear, but I'm already beginning to understand why you feel so protective of your baby girl. And if I do something to hurt her, or my baby…how about I just go ahead and come find you for my punishment?"

Greg gave up his façade and put a hand on Zac's shoulder. "Don't let it happen Zac. Both of them are going to need you every step of the way."

Zac nodded. "I love them Greg. Both of them."

Vanessa's father responded with his own nod. "I know that. We all know that. And we love you too."

Zac didn't even try to respond to Greg's words. He felt a sense of peace roll through him as he walked toward the car and accepted another hug from Gina. He slid into the car and watched as Vanessa buckled her seatbelt. "You okay?"

Vanessa looked at him and smiled softly letting her long eyelashes blink slowly over her eyes. "I am now." She held the burgundy blanket in her lap and ran her fingers across it.

Zac watched as she leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. "Two down…two to go." He commented to himself. Vanessa reached over, took his right hand into hers and pulled it across to lay in her lap.

The drive home was less than five minutes. There was no conversation on the way, just gentle grips tightening and loosening within their enlaced fingers.

"What time are David and Dylan getting down here?" Vanessa asked as they pulled into the garage at her house.

"Three'ish, I think." Zac answered. "We were gonna meet at four for an early dinner then they're going back to my place to spend the night. They were going to fly out to Vancouver with you in the morning."

"Do they know that you changed my flight?" Vanessa quickly questioned.

"Yeah. I told them before I told you. Dad made fun of me. He told me I was being a big baby, not wanting to spend one more night in our condo alone." Zac shook his head.

They wandered into the kitchen and Zac started emptying his pockets on the counter. Just as he pulled his cell phone from his jeans pocket it rang in his hands. "Ah. Speak of the devil…"

Vanessa turned to look at him with a smile on her face. She leaned against Zac as she slipped out of her shoes then wrapped her hands around his waist to listen in on the conversation.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Zac answered the call.

"Zac, are you okay? I just…I just had a feeling this morning when I woke up…I felt like I needed to come down there to see you too."

"Mom?"

"_Sorry, yeah, it's mom. I'm in the car with your dad and brother. Are you ok?"_

Zac stopped for a moment. 'Two to go'… his earlier thought was correct. He really hadn't even thought about sharing the baby news with his parents. It was enough to get through the last few hours with Gina and Greg. Now the idea of letting the Efron side of the family know was creeping into his head.

"Hey, Mom, bad connection…I can't hear you real well." Zac lied. "Let me call you back in a minute okay?" He finished the call without even attempting to answer his mother's question.

Vanessa looked up at him. "Bad connection? But we have great reception here."

Zac felt his throat go dry. "Dad and Dyl… I was just expecting the two of them. I figured we wouldn't say anything to them…Dad and Dylan…they're guys, you know…and we're only gonna see them for about an hour or so tonight."

Vanessa stopped him. "Wait a minute. You didn't think we'd say anything to them? Zac, when were you planning to tell them? I know I've sprung this on you. But your Dad and Dylan are gonna be spending the week with us in Vancouver."

Zac stood fidgeting with his cell phone and staring at his hands as Vanessa pulled away from him and sat down on one of the barstools. "I didn't want to tell them until I could see at least Mom and Dad together. It wouldn't be fair to tell Dad and Dylan face to face and then call Mom…and we told your parents in person. We need to tell mine in person too."

"But Zac…we can't see Starla for another month. We can't keep this from them that long." She paused now thinking strongly about what Zac had just said. He was right. They had to tell David and Starla face to face.

"Don't you need to call Starla back? Why was she calling anyway?" Vanessa's mind was bouncing back and forth. She stared in Zac's direction and noticed him tapping his phone gently on the counter.

"Apparently Mom's coming down today too." Zac somewhat mumbled.

Vanessa heard him quite plainly. "Then this will work out perfectly." She smiled, but noticed that Zac still wasn't looking at her. "Zac? Won't that work out perfectly?"

He finally looked up from the counter with only a slight smile hinting at his lips. "Yeah, perfect."

"What?" Vanessa asked with a touch of anger in her voice.

"I…I don't know what to say to them." He chuckled softly. "It was hard telling Greg and Gina. But you've had eight weeks to come up with the idea of giving Gina that poem and putting one of the ultrasound pictures in the card. I got nothin'" he nearly pouted.

Vanessa shook her head a little. "Let's back up just a minute." She pointed toward the barstool next to her. "Sit."

Zac followed her orders which made Vanessa smile to herself. He had been at her beck and call for years now. She turned her head away from him to let the smile cross her face. Truth be known, she was at his as well.

She pulled her finger across her lips as she turned back toward him, wiping the smile away, almost. "Before we start competing over who has the best way to announce our pregnancy…why is Starla coming down with David and Dylan?"

Zac thought back to Starla's initial words on the phone. He sighed. "She thinks something is wrong. She asked me twice if I was ok."

Vanessa nodded again. "Ok. So she's had one of her Starla Sensations and knows something is going on?"

Starla's extremely strong gut feelings happened periodically. They had preceded everything from deaths, to Zac's appendicitis to marriage proposals and even Zac's big break into show business.

The phone ringing pretty much answered Vanessa's question. Zac's eyes grew wide. "What do I tell her? If she's had one of her 'sensations', she won't believe that nothing's going on. She's always been right when she's had one of those."

"You should probably start with just answering the phone. If you don't that'll make it worse." Vanessa rolled her eyes as Zac finally accepted the call again.

"Zac, what's going on? It's been almost ten minutes and you didn't call back. I woke up this morning and felt like my liver was wrapped in a knot around my stomach…or something was in knots down there. Are you ok? The only other time I felt like that was when David and I had to tell your grandparents that we were pregnant with you."

Vanessa wasn't quite sure how she caught the phone that dropped out of Zac's hands but she quickly placed it back in his hands when she heard Starla calling Zac's name from the other end of the line.

Zac coughed once before he even tried to answer. "Mom, you won't believe me when I say this, but I'm telling you the truth. Everything is fine. I'm fine."

He heard Starla gasp. _"My Sweet Girl. Is Vanessa ok?"_

Zac took a deep breath. "Yes Mom, Vanessa is fine. Listen, we'll talk more when you get here. I'm glad you're coming down too. Are you coming up to Vancouver as well?" He worked to try and even out the conversation.

"_You're right Zachary. I don't believe you. Let me talk to Vanessa."_ Starla's voice turned stern.

"Mom!" Zac knew he couldn't change her focus. He took the phone from his ear and shook his head as he handed it to Vanessa. He spoke loud enough for Starla to hear him. "Here, would you please tell her that you're ok?"

Vanessa smiled at him. She couldn't wait to find out what Starla had said to make Zac drop the phone. "Mom? I'm fine, really." She said enthusiastically.

"_Oh my Sweet Girl. Thank goodness. Is Zac really ok?" _Starla needed just a bit more reassurance.

"Yeah." Vanessa answered. "He's probably even a little better than I am right now. Just seems a little surprised that you're coming down. Did you have another Starla Sensation?"

Zac waved his hand in front of Vanessa's face. He didn't want his mother to figure this out over the phone.

"_I did. That's what I was telling Zac. It was almost like I was having labor pains again. When it happened the only ones that came to mind were Zac…and you." _Starla answered.

Vanessa's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. Zac stood from the barstool shaking his head. "This is what I'm saying!" he whispered into Vanessa's other ear.

His girlfriend worked to catch a quick breath before continuing to talk to his mother. Vanessa tried not to change the tone of her voice when she spoke again. "Starla, I'm honored to be on your mind. And this time, I'm happy to say that everything down here is fine. But you are still coming down to see Zac, right?"

"_Since we're already an hour into the trip I don't have much of a choice. And we're coming to see Zac and you, not just my son."_ Vanessa could hear Starla's smile through the phone.

"Then we'll see you in a couple of hours. We'll meet you at Zac's house okay?" Vanessa returned the smile.

"Love you Dear, see you there."

"Love you too Mom." Vanessa ended the call. She placed the phone back on the counter and slid off the stool to stand directly in front of Zac. Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck. "So how did she describe this sensation to you?"

He leaned his head back and felt her fingers running through his hair. "She said she hadn't felt anything like it since she and Dad had to tell my grandparents that they were expecting me. How did she describe it to you?"

"Said it felt like labor pains. Your mother is quite the intuitive person." Vanessa locked her hands behind Zac's head and continued toying with the short hairs at the back of his neck. She tiptoed up just enough to place a kiss under his ear on his jawbone.

"We have two hours to come up with a way to tell Mom and Dad that they're going to be grandparents." Zac commented as Vanessa continued kissing his earlobe, jawbone and breathing teasingly on his neck.

"We have two hours…plenty of time." She whispered and felt him shiver.

"Two hours." Zac repeated and then had to lick his lips to try and concentrate on what he was saying as opposed to what his girlfriend was doing to him. "What…exactly…are you thinking about?" He choked out breathlessly.

Vanessa smiled. Once again, he was at her beck and call. "Surely," she brought the fingertips of her right hand up to graze his left ear, "we could just take our minds off of devising a plan for half an hour?"

Zac's hands had already made their way around her waist and were mysteriously under her shirt fiddling with her bra. "Just a half an hour? What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Just follow my lead." Vanessa teased as she stepped away from Zac and proceeded to pull her loosened, lacy bra through the sleeve of her shirt. Zac stared in amazement although he had seen her trick so many times before.

She watched his eyes glaze over as she started pulling her top up to uncover her belly button and unhooked the button on her jeans. She crooked her finger in his direction as she began to walk backwards toward the living room. "Have I told you that I missed you?" she almost whispered as they reached the couch.

The taut skin on her abdomen was more than teasing Zac. But he knew there was one thing more he wanted from her before he consented to her this time. "You promise to help me come up with a clever way to tell Mom and Dad…and Dylan that you're pregnant?"

"Hmmm." Vanessa smiled as she felt his lips start tickling her neck. "I already have an idea that involves embarrassing your brother. And it should be quite thought-provoking for Mom and David too."

"And it gets our announcement across to them?" Zac helped pull the shirt over her head as her hands began wandering under his clothing.

"Scout's honor." Vanessa held up three fingers to signify her oath. Those fingers quickly dropped to the back of Zac's head again as he attached his lips to her collarbone.

-----------

Wrapped in a blanket on the couch, as promised, a half hour later Zac was beginning to come back to his senses. He continued to caress Vanessa's arms, stomach and chest. She simply lay in his arms enjoying the touch.

Vanessa laughed just a little when his hand ghosted over one of her breasts for the hundredth time. "Sensitive much?" Zac inquired.

"Not really, not yet at least. But the doctor said my boobs will probably get bigger, especially after the baby is born." She caught his hand before he could repeat the move.

Zac closed his eyes and smiled. "Ah, more to enjoy."

Vanessa quickly elbowed him softly in the ribs. "I thought you liked what I have right now."

"Oh no you don't. You're trying to catch me in one of those questions that doesn't have a correct answer." Zac took a deep breath. "I will love you, Vanessa Anne Hudgens no matter what your cup size, dress size, pant size or shoe size. I love you like you are right now, and I will love you as much as that, if not more, a hundred years down the road."

He felt Vanessa shift in his arms and then nuzzle her face to his chest. "Are you at least smiling down there?" Zac asked cautiously as he buried his face in her hair. She responded with a nod but Zac felt the wetness of her tears on his bare skin.

"Happy tears…I hope?" he whispered as he ran his hand down her arm. Again she nodded.

Finally Vanessa found her voice again. "I love you too. Thank you. I'm sorry. I hope the mood swings don't continue all nine months." She lifted her head away from him and looked up at his smiling face.

"I'll try to love that part of you too." Zac winked at her. "You know…if there's any part of this hormonal swinging that you can hang onto, there's one that I've already grown pretty fond of…" he laughed as Vanessa smacked his chest.

"That one will probably pass with time too. Especially when the baby has colic, stays up all night and we're both sleep deprived for three months straight. At that point I'll probably just cry if you even dare to touch me." Vanessa cringed at the picture that flashed in her mind.

Zac shook his head slowly. "Hey, I'll still be there. And whenever you're ready for me to touch you again I'll be waiting. I may smell like a dirty diaper or baby puke or something, but I'll be waiting."

Vanessa smiled and pulled herself up his body just far enough to kiss his lips. Zac smiled back at her. "There's the smile I was looking for. Now, mind cluing me into this plan of yours?" He glanced at the clock. "We've only got about an hour before we have to be at my place."

She sat up and looked around the room. "Clothes first, then my plan, deal?" Zac nodded and both of them quickly retrieved their clothes and dressed again.

The next smile to grace Vanessa's face was the devious one that Zac was just a little scared of. This time however, he knew his brother would be the victim. He mirrored her devilish face. "Talk to me."

"Okay. We need three paper bags, the new box of condoms that is upstairs in the master bath, one of the ultrasound pictures, a small picture of me and you, the box that I gave to you last night…and I need to get another of the note-cards like we gave my mom this morning. Oh, and just a sheet or two of printer paper."

Zac marveled at her for just a moment. Vanessa looked at him and shook her head. "Baby Efron announcement part two…c'mon Daddy don't just stand there, you've gotta help with this one too."

----------

Dylan was the first to escape the car as soon as they pulled into Zac's driveway. He didn't even wait for Zac or Vanessa to open the door, quickly moving through the front portal and heading straight to the downstairs bathroom.

"Dyl, you okay?" Vanessa asked through the closed bathroom door.

"Yeah, but I swear, if I'd known that Mom wouldn't let us even stop to use the bathroom I wouldn't have bought the 44 ounce drink when we got gas at home. I'm not sure what you guys did to cause her Starla Sensation, but there better be a darn good explanation. I think my bladder was about to burst." The teen answered candidly while attempting to relieve himself.

Zac made his way to the door to greet his parents. After the explanation from Dylan, Vanessa giggled and followed behind Zac. Starla was the next through the door. The young couple could tell she was really attempting to keep her cool, worry lines still crossing her forehead.

She grabbed Zac first. "No appendicitis or tonsillitis or broken bones or trips to the emergency room?" Starla hugged him, felt his forehead and touched her son's face, arms, neck, shoulders and stomach.

Before she could reach lower Zac quickly stopped her. "Mom! If you wanna know anymore, ask Vanessa. Seriously." Starla backed up a step and furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" Zac continued. "I'm just saying, she's familiar enough to let you know if I've had any problems…below the belt."

David entered the house just in time to notice Vanessa's blush and watched the young lady step forward and place a hand on Starla's shoulder. "No sprained ankles, broken legs or dislocated hips." Vanessa hesitantly commented as she watched Starla's features soften at the sound of her voice.

Starla turned to hug the young woman who was practically her daughter-in-law. "Thank God somebody has a little bit of tact in this house." She turned back to Zac. "Find a way to spend more time with her, will you? You could learn a thing or two from her."

Zac stepped toward Vanessa and put his arm around her. "I don't plan to be far away from her at all over the next few months. Not if I can help it." His somewhat serious tone of voice was topped off with a heavy kiss to the top of Vanessa's head. "Not far at all." Starla watched as her son pulled his girlfriend closer to his side.

"Okay." Starla continued by looking at Vanessa and putting her own arm around her, stealing her from Zac for a hug. "Now you, my Sweet Girl…no illnesses, doctor visits…no reasons for me to threaten my son about taking care of you?"

Vanessa didn't answer. She looked to Zac knowing she couldn't lie to the woman who had become her second mother. Their silence only confirmed Starla's worries.

"You lied to me on the phone, didn't you?" She looked between the two kids as Dylan made his way back to the group.

Vanessa shook her head vigorously. "No, Starla…Mom, I'm fine, really I am."

"Then what's with the looks between you two. There is something you're not telling me, a reason for my gut feeling this morning." She looked toward her son who held his hand out toward her.

"If you guys will just come in here and sit down. We have gifts for you." Zac tugged on his mother's hand until she reluctantly followed him into the living room.

Vanessa made her way to David and walked between him and Dylan placing an arm around both of them. David leaned toward her for just a moment. "Hi, by the way." He smiled.

Vanessa smiled back at him. "Hi to you too. I'm fine…just so you know." David nodded and looked toward his wife and oldest son.

"Just sit still a minute, okay? We'll be right back." Zac informed his family as they made themselves comfortable. He followed Vanessa into the kitchen and retrieved the three bags.

Vanessa watched him take a deep breath. "You ready?" she asked him.

"This is going a lot quicker than I had imagined." Zac commented.

"Well, now you know how I felt this morning when my mom asked me 'what's new'."

"Touché. Let's do this." Zac breathed deeply again.

Vanessa walked over to him, took his hand and placed it on her stomach again. "No matter what they say…no matter how they react…this is who matters most, right?"

Zac looked down at his hand, nodded and smiled. "Yeah." He bent and kissed Vanessa's lips. "Love you Mommy."

"Love you too…Daddy." The words nearly tickled as they rolled off their lips.

Both worked to hide the smiles as they carried the paper bags into the living room.

Zac tossed the first bag into Dylan's lap. "I'm not gonna need these but be careful how you use them, please." All eyes focused on Zac's younger brother as he pulled the unopened box of condoms from the bag.

"What the…what do you mean you don't need these?" Dylan asked as Starla and David gasped at the gift.

David shook a finger in Dylan's direction and then at Zac as his oldest son handed the second bag to his father. "I don't know what this is about but don't EVEN get any ideas there young man." Zac and Vanessa enjoyed a short laugh at Dylan's expense until David cleared his throat, ready to move on with this process.

Zac's father opened his bag to reveal a small box. He looked up with a confused look. A plain white piece of paper sat inside the box with a picture of Zac's face and one of Vanessa's face taped at the bottom with a plus sign in between them and an equal sign at the end of the equation.

David stared at the paper for a moment before Zac spoke. "Dad, you're the engineer. I know you can figure out this little equation." Vanessa smiled as David looked up at them.

"Vanessa plus Zac equals?" he read out loud and then turned the paper toward Starla. Vanessa nervously handed Starla the final bag.

Starla reached inside and pulled out an envelope. She ran her finger under the flap and loosened it until she could pull out the card. Starla carefully opened it and looked at the ultrasound picture inside. She swallowed quickly and looked up at Zac and Vanessa.

David and Dylan watched as Starla covered her mouth and allowed tears to form in her eyes. They all waited just a moment until she could repeat the equation again. "Vanessa plus Zac equals…our first grandchild." Starla nearly whispered.

David jumped from the end of the couch to his wife's side. "What?" he looked down at the card and picture that she held in her hand. He silently read the words on the inside of the card along with his wife. 'Welcome to Grandparenthood.' It began. 'You have approximately 7 months to figure out what you would like your grandchild to call you!' Vanessa had fashioned a baby smiley face at the end of the declaration.

Zac and Vanessa waited patiently for Starla and David to react to the news. They were obviously in shock, as was Dylan who continued to stare at the box of condoms.

Similar to the Hudgens' household, Dylan was the first to speak up. "So dude, like you were really serious when you told Mom to ask V if everything was fine with you…below the belt."

Zac smacked his head as Vanessa covered her face with her hands. "Dylan Efron!" Starla barked at her youngest son. Dylan smiled widely and jumped up from the recliner. He put an arm around his brother and one around Vanessa. "I'm gonna be Uncle Dylan! Now how cool is that?"

Vanessa moved her hands and revealed an embarrassed smile. "Your time with our child will be seriously limited." She shook her head.

"Why? Somebody's gotta teach him all the Efron tricks to get under Zac's skin. I AM that somebody." Dylan's smile was causing Starla and David to laugh softly.

They watched as Zac shook his head and looked toward them. "He is sentenced to supervised visits only. Mom, Dad, you cannot let him watch this baby unattended, no way."

Starla finally stood and opened her arms. Zac walked toward her as David made his way to Vanessa. Starla's grip on Zac was tighter than he had ever felt. Mother and son shared another round of tears. "Do you remember how you described your Starla Sensation to me and Vanessa on the phone earlier today?" Zac asked as he pulled away to look at his mother's face.

She thought for a minute as she pushed David out of the way to hug Vanessa. After a tight but cautious hug, kisses to Vanessa's cheeks and a warm touch to her grandchild's current home Starla turned back toward Zac.

"Uh…I think I said something about…Oh my goodness…I said labor pains, and that I hadn't felt like that since we had to tell your grandparents about…you." The tears rolled again from her eyes.

"Zac dropped the phone when you said that." Vanessa laughed through the happy tears in her own eyes. "I mean, it totally slipped out of his hands. If I hadn't caught it… we really thought you guys would have this figured out by the time you got here."

David shook his head. He picked up the ultrasound picture again. "You guys are okay with this? You never mentioned wanting to have kids…not yet at least. Was this an accident?"

Zac looked at his dad and took a breath. There was that word again. He had covered this subject with Greg earlier…might as well give his dad the same lecture.

But before he could say a word, Vanessa squeezed his hand and looked at Zac's father. "David, Starla, Dylan…this baby…_our baby_…is a surprise for us. He or she is something that God has obviously planned for us. The pregnancy is unplanned, you're right. But accidents are usually thought of as something bad…people don't want to have 'accidents'. Our baby is NOT an accident. There is nothing bad about this little one…girl or boy, we _want_ our baby." She felt Zac's arm move around her waist. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

The grandparents and uncle just watched happily as Vanessa turned and put her hand on Zac's cheek. "Am I wrong?" she asked him quietly.

Zac smiled and placed his hand over her womb. "Did you happen to hear my conversation with Greg earlier?"

Vanessa shook her head. "No, why?"

Zac smiled even wider. "He used the 'a' word…and I gave him the same lecture that you just gave my parents. Our baby is no accident."

Vanessa smiled at him and laughed. It only took the two of them a moment to get lost in each other's gazes right in front of the new grandparents and uncle to be. They didn't even notice when Dylan whipped out his cell phone and snapped a couple of pictures of them nose to nose and forehead to forehead.

David turned and looked at his youngest son. "What was that for?"

Dylan leaned over and kissed his mom on the cheek to get her attention before answering his dad. "To remind Mom that not all of her Starla Sensations are bad… and to remind them," he pointed toward Zac and Vanessa, "that no matter how many good moments they experience together, they will probably never be more happy than they are right now."

Starla and David smiled at all of their children. Zac and Vanessa overheard Dylan's comment and turned their faces toward him as Vanessa offered one positive comment to the teen. "You may turn out to be a pretty cool uncle after all."  


* * *

  
**Z & V take Vancouver...can't you just feel it???? KTZLF!**


End file.
